The Curse Of Edward K Thave
by T.O.H Trinity Hall O
Summary: Jamie used to be an ordinary girl till she deos a horror report curse of edward k thave for english class and it comes alive and her friends go missing but the worse part is her friends and familey forget who they even were and think she's going crazy.And the only way to save her friends from vanishing forever is she must find who and where the body of edward k thave and pay price
1. Chapter 1

I walked into my house at mid night my parents gone as usual and sat down at the computer desk opened the lap top and studied the changes on the computer it was logged on my account my hands flicked through my black shoulder lengh hair .How could some one so easily hack my password for my password was a guy only I knew my parents nor relatives knew this person just when I mumbled their name the lights went out and all was silent except the moans that I heard every time the wind blew against my house then my door creaked open and that's when I saw it the ghost of Edward K Thave."Ring"the bell to class started and the teens in my high school started to grab their bags and leave but I was still standing in front of the class with my 1 paragragh essay that who we call ms K instructed us to write a seven paragragh story but this is all I could think of.I knew what she was going to say 'Jamie Hall Dana you're a professional writer for your blog but wrote only one paragragh of this this disgraceful story but instead she seemed puzzled and her eyes were fixed opoun the name Edward K Thave "How do you know there name?' I was frozen at her respond "HuH' "How do you know their name" she asked again " I-I just made it up" "No!' she started to step back with a horrid look on her face and her eyes widened."No!' she started to look up.

How I wished I was one of those students who had left but I had to face the facts.I wasn't . I couldn't watch any more so I closed my eyes that's what I do when I'm scared I belive it makes it all go away even I know it deosn't then I opened my eyes when the foot steps stopped and she was gone I looked around no one.'Jamie" went this voice I looked around again "Jamie" the voice moaned "Who's there!" I shouted "Jamie!" It yelled once more I turned around there floating above the teachers desk

Was a pale blond guy with a dimond ring in his hand he dropped it I was petrified with fear a closed my eyes again "Jamie" the voice went No No go away I thought then my eyes opened it was gone I looked down at the ring I picked it up . it wasn't just any ring it was the special one Mrs. K wore .I left the school building and started to walk home through the park

But started to walk to Ambers house one of my best friends I wanted to talk about the problems I'm faceing.

By T.O.H


	2. Chapter 2

I was at Amber's door step I knocked no answer I turned the door knob and screamed there in front of me was Edward K thave!I woke up on the floor of the class room my parents and friends were standing over me."Oh-my head' "Are you alright"Amber asked concerned "Ya" 'Yay!shes alive"went Taylor my parents and I said good bye to my friends and we headed out to the parking lot I got in the car my parents said nothing as usual cause they were the quiet house is pretty far from here like three miles .

I knew I was dreaming "Amber's having a sweet sixteen party tomorrow can I go"

"Now honey why would you wanna go over some crazy-headed teens party where they prob do drugs and drink""What!' My dad stopped the car almost hitting a stop sign

did my mom just say what I think she said."mom what are you talking about Amber deosn't do drugs or drink were only 15 and you've known her mom for years ever since I was born" 'whats-whats wrong with you"My mom looked confused like she didn't understand what I just dad continued driving till me reached the corner of out house and me and mom didn't say a word our house was the brown one with the gray roof and pretty rose garden oh and a small frog pond plus a few acres for our farm animals like darzel the chicken and mookee and gigi our female dogs gigi a light brown head black brown and white pappion and mookie a huge black lab. 'well we have to go to your school meeting so are you ready for that party honey and remember don't drink" my dad smirked on the last part but I didn't find it too amusing ."I'm ready dad and we don't drink' "Ok and remember stay away from boys cause-"Ya ya cause your beat them up and yell at me for getting pregnant and people will look at me crazy and I'll miss out on all my fun teen years"My dad always tells me this and I get tired of hearing head out the door my parents are all dressed up"so why are you all dolled up mom"

"Well honey me and your dad are going out to dinner not really a boring meeting"

I knew them dressing a little too fancy for school was too good to be true.

I attend the party and my parents drive off in the lawn are teens chilling and plastic

Flipmingoes decorated with Christmas lights .I walk in and I'm greeted by Taylor

And two guys she's flirting with."Hey Jane Jane your friend said your still single want to hook up"asks a buff guy with curly black I can't belive her now this guy wants to hook up with me heck no I want to stay single till these crazy harmones leave and I'm in college then I'll get married to a good guy who can take care of me not some crazy harmoned-look at me I sound like my mom the guy is still waiting for an answer my harmones take over."Sure"I say with a big blush on my face I felt like I was in heaven I felt better I felt like-"You wanna drink" he asks "Huh" wait is he asking me if I want wine or beer oh no I don't want that my parents will kill me wait get a hold of your self mabeye it'soda ya soda.

By T.O.H is it soda what do you think remember to review or email me at hlltrinit


End file.
